


Cherry and Atticus's Adventures of Ranma

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Kappa Mikey, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: This story starts in Japan, and ends up going through big trouble in Nekrom, China, with a new group of allies featuring Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Patch as they meet the one known as Ranma, but not only them, but also characters from a TV series that has been off the air for 10 years which may or may not be anime. Stupid summary, but better story inside, go on and read it!





	1. Chapter 1

It's a warm, sunny morning in Nerima, Japan, and our usual group of heroes is keeping watch on a rooftop... Accompanied by some new allies.

"So... What are we looking out for?" asked Patch.

"Recently there have been reports of a thief stealing undergarments from the women of this neighborhood," Lionel replied, using his spyglass. "And apparently, someone here is supposed to help us catch them! The thought of someone being vile enough to steal women's underwear makes my blood boil!"

"At least Drell didn't describe that mission to us..." Cherry sweat-dropped. "That probably would've been awkward."

"Maybe that's why he didn't." Mo replied.

Atticus took a look around with his telescopic vision.

"See anything?" asked Lionel.

"Nothing yet..." Atticus said before someone zipped over. "Aha! There he goes now!"

"Then THERE is our bandit," Lionel cracked his knuckles. "So let's go bust his plan AND his head open!"

"Come on then, let's go get that perv!" Atticus replied.

"This is so demeaning..." Cherry muttered before looking to their new helpers. "Uh, come on, guys... Um... Whatever your names are, I don't have time to learn them now."

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" The blonde girl glared.

"Whoa... Someone's different than how she acts on TV." Cherry commented.

"No time for griping! Your show has been off the air since 2008, live with it. Now let's MOVE IT!" Lionel yelled.

The blonde girl scowled before they soon went off. They soon chased after the underwear thief as he ran off with a big bag behind his back.

The underwear bandit, a short old man named Happosai, was having the time of his elderly life as he hopped from house to house, stealing bras and panties off of clotheslines. "Hoo-hoo! Wotta haul, wotta haul!" he cackled to himself as he leapt into a backyard where a mustached, long-haired man was playing a game of Shogi with a panda bear.

Happosai snuck up a tree, then balanced on the clothesline as he looked around for any undies to snatch... Until he saw seven pairs, hanging nearby.

"The poor dearies, all alone and unprotected," Happosai crooned as his eyes became big. "Allow me to take you somewhere safer, my silky darlings!" But before he could leap to grab them, he found himself being tugged back by a black-haired boy in a red shirt and navy-blue pants.

"Whaddayou think you're doin', you old lech?!" the boy snapped.

Lionel stopped and leapt down into the backyard, the others following behind. "There's our thief... And the one who helped catch him. Ranma Saotome... A pleasure to finally meet you!" he grinned, putting out his hand. "Lionel Schwartz, and these are my friends, Mo, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Mikey, Mitsuki, Lily, Guano, and Gonard. We've been trying to capture that despicable thief for quite awhile now."

"Huh? Oh, hey there," Ranma replied. "Um, do you know this guy?"

"Hardly." Cherry deadpanned.

"And I thank goodness for that," Lionel added.

"Yeah, this is pretty much the kind of thing Happosai would usually do," Ranma sighed.

Happosai pretended to cup his ear. "Whazzat, fellas? You want some panties, too? I'll split 'em 6 ways with ya!" he smirked.

"Forget it, old-timer; you can't bribe us," Atticus replied firmly.

"Yeah. Not everyone's as perverse as you are," Lionel added. "Even Drell has HIS standards."

"Alright, then I'll make you 5 a deal: how's about some of Akane's panties?" Happosai replied.

"WHAT'RE YOU, NUTS?!" Ranma snapped. "WHY WOULD I WANT THAT TOMBOY'S PANTIES?!"

"I smell something cooking..." Gonard smiled as he began to go the other way like a zombie. "Must... Eat... Food!"

"Who you callin' a TOMBOY?!" snapped an angry voice. It was Akane Tendo, standing in the window with an evil smile on her face. "I'd expect this sort of thing from Happosai, but YOU, Ranma? Not to mention you're corrupting our guests! I can't believe you'd sink so low-YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER PERVERT THAN HIM!"

Quickly, Ranma and Happosai raced to get off of the clothesline, but Akane untied the rope, causing them both to fall into the water. When Ranma emerged from the lake, he now had red hair, feminine eyelashes, and a noticeably large chest. Long story short, 'he' was now a 'she'. "What'd you do THAT for?! Akane, can't you just hear me out?!" yelled Female Ranma, or Ranko, before Happosai discreetly placed one of the panties into her hand. "Look here, I was just tryin' to protect your..." then she realized what she was holding.

"Did he just turn into a girl falling in the water?" Cherry asked. "Uh, did I miss something before we were sent here?"

"Apparently, when he and his father went to a place called the Cursed Springs while they were on a training trip in China, and both he and his old man fell into a different spring," Lionel explained. "So now whenever Ranma comes into contact with cold water, he's cursed to become a girl, and whenever his dad gets splashed with cold water, he becomes a panda bear. Only hot water can change them back to their normal forms."

"Well, I think he looks like a pretty girl." Mitsuki smiled bashfully.

"Not as pretty as Lily though." Mikey smirked which made Mitsuki pout slightly.

Lionel sighed. "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey... Wake up and smell the reality. Lily is a self-centered, egotistical jerk. Mitsuki is the better choice in the long run. Trust me on that." he responded.

"Oh, um, thank you, Lionel." Mitsuki blushed.

"Hey, no prob, Mitsuki," Lionel replied. "But seriously though, Lily is a total she-beast."

"She really is better for ya, Red," Cherry agreed. "Lily will probably just rip your heart out of your chest and bite into it like it's an apple so she can watch you suffer. All she wants is other people to suffer. I'd rip her heart out of her chest if I could and show it to her so she can see how blackened it is before she dies."

Akane pulled an Acme-style mallet out of nowhere and lunged at Ranko. "Why, you PERVERT!" she roared as she took a swing at Ranko, who ran off after Happosai, who was making his getaway.

"C'mon, team-he's escaping!" Lionel told the others as Happosai stopped and looked back at the group. "Such lovely girls in that bunch... And I bet their undergarments ain't too bad, either!" the runty old man grinned.

"Oh, you sicko!" Cherry glowered from pure anger from what the old man was interested in.

Akane soon chased Ranko while a quiet game of checkers was going on.

"I oughta send you to the moon." Cherry glared as she grabbed a hold of Happosai.

"Ho-ho, you're a feisty one, aren'cha?" Happosai chuckled gleefully as he rubbed his face in Cherry's bust before sprinting away, leaving her face redder than a tomato.

Upon seeing this, Lionel inhaled through his nostrils, and let out a calm breath. "...I WILL TEAR THE FLESH FROM HIS BONES AND CRUSH HIS SKULL LIKE AN EGG!" he roared, his eyes glowing blood-red with fury. "NOBODY HARASSES MY GIRLFRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, ESPECIALLY NOT SOME PERVERTED OLD GEEZER!"

Cherry yelped and covered her chest, bashfully.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"That. Was most unpleasant." Cherry muttered.

"I'm gonna make him PAY!" Lionel boomed, as fire shot from his mouth. "I'll WRING HIS MISERABLE NECK AND WATCH AS THE LIFE FADES FROM HIS BEADY LITTLE EYES!"

"Let's get going then." Patch growled like the dog he was which startled Guano a bit.

Ranko grabbed a roof-tile and flung it at Happosai, which only sent him flying even further.

"He's like a freak of nature..." Ranko remarked as the others caught up.

"No, he's just a freak, period." Lionel replied. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a bicycle bell ringing. Before Ranko could turn around, she found herself squashed under the wheels of the bicycle, being ridden by a purple-haired girl with a Chun-Li haircut.

"Ni-hao, Ranma! Today beautiful! Why not go to date with Shampoo?" the girl asked in broken English. She took a teakettle out of her delivery basket and poured it on Ranko's head, the hot water inside turning her back into Ranma. But, being the fickle person that she is, Akane got the wrong idea and dumped a bucketful of cold water on the duo, turning Shampoo into a cat, and Ranma back into Ranko...and since Ranma has a crippling fear of cats, this caused him/her to freak out and run for her life.

A brown-haired girl stepped out of a restaurant and saw the huge chase going on. "Wonder what mess Ranma-honey's gotten himself into this time..." she commented, as Gonard poked his head outside, still in the middle of eating a bowl of noodles.

"Yo! Big guy! Help us out here!" Cherry told Gonard.

"Sure!" Gonard smiled before shoving a bowl of noodles in her face. "Ramen?"

"YOU ARE NOT HELPFUL!" Cherry snapped before he made her eat it. "Wah!"

"Dammit, Goku," Lionel groused to himself as he grabbed them both and continued running. "But delay or not, THAT OLD FOGY IS GONNA REGRET THE DAY HE MESSED WITH CHERRY BUTLER, SO SAYS I, LIONEL SCHWARTZ!"

Soon, half the town had joined in the great chase, with Lionel thundering ahead right behind Happosai with a murderous look in his eyes.

"He really does care about ya." Atticus told Cherry.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Cherry replied.

Mitsuki pouted as she just wished Mikey would be like that with her.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki," Mo replied. "Something tells me that things between you and Mikey might change for the better."

"And Lily will get her just desserts." Patch added.

Happosai turned around and saw all the characters thundering behind them. "What's this-a marathon?" he asked.

"Just who do you think is the cause of this...YOU FOOL?!" Ranko yelled, kicking him into the air.

Lionel leapfrogged over Ranko, boosting himself into the sky as he clasped his hands together and slammed them down on Happosai, sending him plummeting to the ground with an Earth-shattering CRASH!

Happosai lay in the huge crater, dazed, beaten and bruised as Lionel proceeded to start whaling on him before he grew tired. "I'll take THOSE back." he snapped, snatching back the bagful of underwear.

Happosai whimpered like a child whose ball had been taken. "Aw... No fair..." he sniffled. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"I have no parents," Lionel replied coldly. "And if I did, they'd tell me that a rotten creep like you deserved a beating like that. So next time you pull that kinda BS here or with my girlfriend, I'll make you WISH that I killed you."

Cherry held out her hand to help Lionel back up to his feet.

Lionel clasped her hand as he pulled himself up. "Thanks for that..." he responded as a black cloud of darkness sent everyone flying... And they crashlanded inside the Tendo Training Hall.

Unsurprisingly, Lionel had stopped Cherry from being the first to land and get squashed by putting Lily at the bottom, which resulted in her getting squashed by everyone else.

"Gah!" Lily groaned as that was painful for her.

"About time you all showed up, I was wondering when you'd come along." Drell crossed his arms with a smirk as he was dressed like he was on vacation with a Hawaiian shirt, a pair of shorts, sandals, and a baseball cap on his head.

The others groaned to him once they saw him there.

Lionel grunted as he wedged himself and his friends free from the rubble. "I STILL say he's not as bad as Happosai." he remarked.

Suddenly, the dark cloud dispersed, revealing... An elephant.

"This is no ordinary elephant," explained Cologne, Shampoo's grandmother (anyone sensing a theme here?). "That cloud of darkness was not his body, but his battle aura."

"That's gotta be one tough pachyderm..." remarked Patch.

The elephant spotted Happosai, lodged in the wall, and used its trunk like a vaccuum to pull the little man out, before body-slamming him. The powerful pachyderm ceased its assault before lifting its trunk to the tree, and a red-headed girl in odd clothing stepped down from the tree.

"Good girl, Jasmine; very good," she praised her elephant before turning to face the old man. "I find you now, Happosai! You pay for what you doing to me!" she growled as she threw a scroll at his head, which bounced off and landed in Akane's hands.

"What's this thing?" Akane asked as she took the scroll. "It looks like a scroll."

"It is," Cherry replied before taking it. "Uh... Lady or girl... You dropped something?"

"Is scroll that make holder lucky!" the girl explained. "Has been in family for generations! And because of YOU, Happosai! Give Lychee back her childhood!"

The skies grew dark as lightning danced through the clouds, and a gigantic boat descended from the sky in front of the house. Standing at the front were a small group of people. Their leader was a man with navy-blue hair and robes.

"Who the heck are you, anyway?" Ranma ordered.

"Behold, the master of the Impeccable School of 7 Lucky Gods Martial Arts: his name is...Kyran!" the man responded, holding a pair of chopsticks.

"My prince, he come!" the girl, Lychee beamed.

"At long last, Kyran has found the one foretold... The woman chosen by the 7 lucky gods! Fair one, YOU shall come with us!" Kyran ordered.

Lychee's spirit soared. "At last he come, make Lychee happy forever!" she beamed.

"Who are you?!" Kyran thundered. "I have no business with you, foolish woman. You do not have the scroll!"

Lychee's heart sank.

"What, you mean this scroll?" asked Mitsuki, holding up another end of the scroll with Cherry and Akane.

Lionel's eyes went wide with shock. "Oh, no...!" he gulped.

"Ebiten." Kyran commanded.

"Sir," Ebiten nodded and soon brought out a string to snare the others with the scroll. "I'm sure to make a catch!"

"Back off, Freakazoid!" Cherry glared.

"Reel 'em in!" Ebiten then said, lunging which made the three fly up to a ship.

"AKANE!" Ranma cried out.

"CHERRY!" yelled Lionel, his eyes glowing red once again as he and Ranma leapt up towards the ship.

"MITSUKI!" Mikey cried out.

Ranma tried to throw a punch at Kyran, but he caught it with his chopsticks.

Lionel paled at this. "This guy... Is unreal!" he shuddered.

"To think you could come aboard my ship uninvited..." Kyren smiled. "You shall learn the consequences of your actions. HYOK-CHO, YO-GEKI-KYO!" he waved his hands and a barrage of projectiles knocked both Ranma and Lionel overboard.

"Agh... DAMMIT!" Lionel shouted as he and Ranma both fell towards certain doom.

"Ranma!/Lionel!" Akane and Cherry cried out.

"Whoever helps Lionel gets extra credit." Drell bribed.

"I don't need extra credit!" Atticus replied as he ran to help Lionel anyway since he was important to Cherry.

Ranma fell and landed on top of Ryoga, while Lionel hit the ground with a "THOOM!" He laid there, groaning in pain. "I couldn't save her... I couldn't save her..." he moaned as tears came to his eyes.

Atticus rushed to Lionel. Patch came on top of Lionel and licked his face.

"Stop, boy, he's awake." Atticus told his dog.

"This... Isn't over... Kyran..." Lionel grunted, as pain surged through his entire body. "I... Shall have... My vengeance...!"

"At last, the scrolls of the ultimate technique are whole once more," Kyran remarked, glancing at the girls. "Now the world shall be ours, fair maidens."

"Is he talking about us?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, he must be," Mitsuki frowned. "I don't like the looks of this at all."

"What're you talkin' about? This fight ain't over, not by a long shot, ya jerk!" Ranma glared at Kyran.

Kyran laughed as his ship flew off, into the distance.

Lionel, meanwhile, struggled to his feet. "Damn you... Kyran... Damn you!" he snarled, clenching his fists in rage, oblivious to the pain shooting through his body.

The flying ship soon left, now looking like a hot air balloon.

"Oh, my prince!" Lychee cried out as she rushed by on her elephant. "Help! My prince!"

"She calls him a prince?" Lily muttered as she filed her nails in the background.

"We gotta do something!" Gonard stated. "Mitsuki is up there, and she needs us now more than ever!"

"Gonard is right," Drell replied as he realigned Lionel's bones back into place. "But first, we should get some answers... From Happosai."

"All right, let's go then." Atticus told his teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, back at the wrecked Tendo house, Shampoo tended to Ranma's wounds while Lionel was readjusting to his bones.

"Happosai..." Drell sneered. "I have reason to believe you know more than you SAY about that girl on the elephant and the scroll."

"Gee, ol' pal, I'd love to help, but I can't!" Happosai replied casually.

"The 7 Lucky God Fighters are legendary warriors from a remote region in China known as Nekonlon," Cologne explained. "But why would they have come to Japan?"

"They better not be trying to steal my spotlight." Lily glared.

"Lily, I think I speak for everyone when I say... Shut the bloody hell up, you selfish harpy." Lionel grunted, popping his neck.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Lily scowled.

Drell soon zipped her mouth shut which made her muffle and growl, shaking her fist. "And I thought Cassandra was a pain..." he then muttered.

"Please," Patch rolled his eyes. "Cassandra was an angel compared to that blonde hellion."

Happosai sighed. "Fine, I suppose I owe you all an explanation. It all started back when I was eighteen, at least a week before I met Drell. I was hiking thru China on a training expedition for my kenpo skills when I encountered a strange procession planning to sacrifice a young woman so they could gain a secret technique to help them conquer the world. So, to preserve world peace, I was forced to set out and take that evil scroll from them. Somehow, I crawled to shore, but afterwards I was helpless. But then, a miracle...the young Lychee found me. I entrusted her with half of the scroll. She was such a nice little girl... Now she's such an ingrate...!" He began sobbing like he was the victim here.

"So, if you hadn't filched that scroll, Cherry would still be here..." Lionel growled. 

"And they're gonna sacrifice the girls..." Ranma added, as Lionel leapt to his feet. "All-the-more reason for us to get moving, pronto!"

"Come on, guys, a sacrifice doesn't sound so bad." Mikey said.

"You don't know what that means, do you?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

"Uh... No, not really." Mikey shrugged.

"Mikey, that means they're going to get killed." Guano told him.

"Ohhh.... Yeah, that's pretty bad," Mikey realized. 

"It's all set, then! We're off to Nekonlon to take down those 7 Lucky Gods Martial-Artists!" Ranma shouted.

"HELL YEAH!!" Lionel added, as everyone also shouted "YEAH!"

"If Ranma go China, then Shampoo go too, is okay, right?" Shampoo replied.

"I guess you haven't been back in a while." Guano said to her.

"If Shampoo is going, I too shall go." Mousse decided.

"And I.... Shall contribute my family's vessel for transport," announced Kuno. "A small price to pay for saving the lovely Akane."

"Anyone else in?" Patch asked. 

"I think I need to think this over with some green tea." Drell said as he sat in the corner like a lazy mentor.

"Fine then, lazy bones," Patch retorted like classic Thomas the Tank Engine. "We're heading to China, and you don't have to come if you don't wanna."

"Ooh, you wanna run that by me again?" Drell glared about being called 'lazy'.

"Hey, if you don't wanna come, then fine." Lionel shrugged.

Soon, they found themselves crammed into a crappy little rowboat on the sea.

"Yo-ho, oh, no," Lionel groused. "I can only hope that Cherry and Mitsuki are holding their own..."

Drell soon walked over.

"You decided to come with us," Atticus said. "You must really care about Cherry."

"She's one of my students, I'm not heartless." Drell shrugged. 

"Can't we use magic to make this boat bigger?" Patch asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not certain." Lionel replied.

"What's the magic wooord?~" Drell smirked.

"I'm a doof, and you're the greatest." Atticus grumbled.

"Perfect!" Drell laughed before using his own magic to make more room in the boat so he could join them.

"Hey, for Cherry, it's worth a little humiliation." Lionel replied as they continued sailing on.

"I guess it can't get any worse... I just hope she isn't hurt." Atticus said.

Meanwhile, on Kyren's ship, Ebiren stood before Kyren. "I have brought the women per your request." he explained, showing Akane, Cherry, and Mitsuki standing behind him.

"You have done well, Ebiren." Kyren congratulated the small man.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cherry grumbled.

"My, my, my, aren't we formal?" Akane glared, crossing her arms. "Hard to believe coming from a bunch of rotten kidnappers."

"Don't we at least deserve an explanation?" asked Mitsuki. "What're you even gonna DO with me?"

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to?" asked Ebiren. "This is master Kyren! You can't just go shooting your mouths off like---"

"It matters not, Ebiren," Kyren replied calmly as he stood up. "For it is SHE who is to become the blushing bride of Kyren...and the other two will be my concubines."

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Cherry said. "...I'm not sure I know what a concubine is anyway."

Akane's face went bright red. "It's...kinda like having another wife....while still having a first wife..." she explained.

"Ooohhh..." Cherry grimaced slightly.

"It's true," Ebiren smirked to the girls. "By Nekonron law, the man and woman who bare the halves of the legendary scroll must be joined in matrimony," he then took out another scroll. "See? This is Lord Kyran's half."

"Come now," Kyran demanded to Akane. "Become my bride, and we'll build a home together, and begin our lives in--Oh... Did I use the proper wording, Ebitan?"

"You are correct, Sire." Ebitan replied.

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?!" Akane snapped, trying to punch Kyran, but he caught her fist.

But he wasn't prepared for a second fist, which knocked him into a large pot, and caused the small object atop his rice bowl to fall on the ground.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" howled Ebitan.

A guard pointed his spear at Akane. "Your affrontery will NOT stand!" he thundered.

"Hold it, Bishamonten!" Kyren ordered as he stood back up.

"Yeah, hold it right there, Felonious." Cherry added.

Kyran soon narrowed his eyes at the girls which made Akane even more nervous.

"Uh... I... Uh..." Akane stammered, fearing the worst of what would come next for her.

Soon, the three girls found themselves put inside a room. There was a small vent for sliding in trays of food, and what was slipped in? A bowl of rice, and a bowl of pickled vegetables.

"Hey! Would you wait a minute?!" Akane called out.

Cherry began to hyperventilate and sweat nervously from the tight space.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuki asked the perky goth.

"I'm actually claustrophobic." Cherry confessed through wheezing.

"Oh..." Mitsuki replied. "That must be difficult."

"How do you think I feel?!" Cherry panicked as she sweated nervously. 

"Here, why don't you eat something?" Mitsuki suggested, handing her the tray. "Whenever I get scared, I find doing something else takes my mind off my fear."

Cherry just kept hyperventilating. "ATTICUS FUDO, YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TEAR THESE GIRLS'S FACE OFF!" she then yelled out before Mitsuki covered her mouth and she muffled while shivering.

Meanwhile, back on the boat, Lionel suddenly shot awake in a cold sweat. "That...that was Cherry! It was like I could sense her energy...! We gotta move it faster!" he realized, grabbing the oars and rowing even faster and faster as the oars seemed to be very close to catching on fire.

By the time Lionel had finished rowing, the oars had turned to ashes in his grips. 

"Okay...we're here...but question is, how do we find a flying boat?" Lionel panted.

Suddenly, as the clouds cleared up, the gang looked up and saw flashing lights coming from the boat, which was now a sort of blimp.

Lionel smiled with glee. "Atta girl! No doubt she found some way to send us a signal! She's a smart cookie, she is!" he remarked proudly.

Suddenly, the bottom half of the boat opened up, and many large barrels began to fall out of the boat, nearly taking Akane, Cherry, and Mitsuki with them as the three girls began to plummet through the air.

"Let's get DANGEROUS!" Lionel grinned as he shot into the air and grabbed the three girls in his arms. "Seriously Ms. Butler, we've gotta stop meeting like this!" he joked, flying under his own power.

"Oh, Lionel, thank goodness." Cherry said in relief.

"In the flesh, no less!" Lionel replied. Suddenly, a net came down over them and pulled them up into the ship.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed. "I should've known something like that would've happened. I think my life must be cursed."

"Now don't go talking like that!" Lionel retorted. "You got ME, doncha?"

"Well, yeah..." Cherry admitted that was one positive out of dozens of negatives.

"Besides, we've been in tougher spots than this!" Lionel replied as they were reeled back onboard.

"What a surprise, Cerise; didn't expect to see you and your...little friend here." a voice commented casually.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Only one person calls me that..."

Lionel's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean..."

"Drell! This must be some kind of joke, because I'm not laughing!" Cherry yelled out.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Drell replied. "Have I ever done anything to make you and your friends miserable on purpose?!"

"No joke, my darling." replied Forte as he emerged from the shadows.

Lionel squinted. "So...we meet AGAIN, Maestro Farty," he mispronounced (possibly on purpose). "Someone can't accept rejection!"

"Hello, Forte..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Are you here to bore me to death with another music lesson?"

"Funny you should say that," Forte replied. "Kyren made me a deal: if I helped him capture you and your friends, he would take Akane and Mitsuki, and I'd get you!"

"Don't think I don't know what you can do," Lionel replied. "I read the Canterlot Wedding file, so I know what went down!"

"Save it for another timeline, apparently if Lionel is involved, I love him, and you are a delusional villain." Cherry told the court composer.

"Yeah, so NYAH-NYAH!!" Lionel mocked, tugging at the sides of his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

"Perhaps...but Kyren's training has allowed me to amplify my mind-control powers!" Forte replied.

"Don't you DARE, Farty!" Lionel snapped. "You even attempt to brainwash her, and you're gonna face a full-power beatdown!"

Forte soon held out his hand over Cherry. Cherry groaned slightly and her eyes opened as they seemed to flash green.

Lionel extended his arm and docked Forte in the stomach. "Not today, ya codfish!" he snapped.

Cherry seemed to have a blank face.

"I just want to make it up to her after I was corrupted." Forte told Lionel about why he was doing what he was doing to Cherry.

"Yeah, well this ain't the right way." Lionel retorted.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done..." Forte replied. "What do you say, Cerise?"

"Whatever..." Cherry replied, still snarky in the hypnotic trance.

"Well...I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!!" Lionel replied, powering up and sending a barrage of punches into Forte, knocking him aside and interrupting his concentration.

"What's going on up there?!" Drell demanded to know.

"Lionel appears to be pissed," Atticus commented. "Pardon my language."

"I pity the guy who did THAT." Guano commented.

"I gotta see this," Drell said. "Maybe it'll be like that cat and mouse you have adventures with, Spot."

"My name is Patch, and their names are Tom and Jerry." Patch replied.

So they poofed aboard the ship, and saw Lionel body-slamming Forte, then slamming him from side-to-side, then spinning him around and throwing him at the wall. All the while, Mikey and the others went to go find Akane and Mitsuki.

Lionel then panted exhaustedly as he finished his beat down. "Cherry....you alright...?" he gasped out.

"I'll be okay," Cherry said. "I've been through somewhat worse."

"Good to hear." Lionel replied warmly.

"Are the others okay?" Cherry asked. "I don't want the people I care about... And Lily... To be hurt because of me."

"They're alright." Lionel replied.

"Is Lily still alive?" Cherry whispered.

Lionel sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Damn..." Cherry replied. "All right, enough padding, let's get out of here."

"Right then!" Lionel replied, taking Cherry by the hand and leading her out of the room.

Cherry soon ran with Lionel once they were in the clear.

"Oh, Cherry, thank goodness!" Atticus smiled to his best friend.

"Aw, I actually missed ya, Nancy." Cherry replied.

"We came, we saw, we saved her Mario-style!" Lionel replied.

"Jump! We'll catch you!" Drell replied.

"Uhh...?" Cherry blinked.

"DO IT!" Drell told her.

Cherry gulped and soon jumped, and surprisingly, he did catch her. "Hey, you did it." she said, a bit touched.

"Niiice, dude," Lionel replied. "Maybe you're NOT so bad after all....maybe. Still better than that midget geezer."

"Hey, I have a heart," Drell replied as he set Cherry down. "Okay, Lionel, now you come on down!"

"Alright....GANGWAY!!!" Lionel yelled as he hopped off the boat and plummeted down below.

Atticus moved Cherry out of the way so she wouldn't get hit, but he knew she would be fine.

"Now, we just gotta get Mitsuki and that other girl." Guano said.

"Right..." Lionel nodded. "Worst case scenario, Akane and Mitsuki are still up there and the others got trapped."

Just then, Ranma and Lychee were tossed overboard, with Ranma landing in the water and becoming Ranko again.

Kyren poked his head over the side. "And keep your garbage off my ship!" he added, throwing Lily over the side.

"Hey!" Lily yelled out. "I am not garbage! I'm a celebrity!"

"Well, your attitude is certainly garbage." Ebiten retorted smugly as he watched her fall.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Lily demanded, splashing in the water angrily.

"Oh, no! It's a sea-monster!" Gonard panicked before hitting Lily on the head with one of the oars.

Lionel laughed his head off. "Atta boy, Goku! Show that sea demon who's boss!" he grinned.

Lily growled as she looked beyond angry, but not only that, she was in a lot of pain now. Lychee's scream was soon heard.

"Now what?" Patch groaned from the screaming.

"Incoming!" Lionel pointed out that Lychee had also been thrown off the boat.

"I guess we better help her." Atticus suggested.

Jasmine the elephant quickly managed to catch her master before she hit the water.

"She's fine..." Patch said about Lychee.

"Okay, let's go then." Cherry said, feeling annoyed with Lychee.

"Waitaminute....Mikey, Akane and Mitsuki are still aboard that vile vessel!" Lionel replied.

"...Let's go then." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" The others scolded.

"We still have to save them," Lionel replied. "But those guys are on high alert--so we'll have to tail them to wherever they're headed."

"Honestly, I just hope Mikey realizes Mitsuki is the right girl for him while he's up there." Mo commented.

"You and me both." Atticus agreed with his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, on the ship, Mikey and Mitsuki had been put in a cell with Akane.

"Are you feeling okay, Mikey?" Mitsuki asked the boy she really, really liked. "Um... I can help somewhat."

"I just gotta get out of here!" Mikey told her. "Think of what'll happen to LilyMu if I get stuck here!"

"Mikey, Lilymu has been off the air since 2008," Mitsuki replied. "Besides, I've had something on my mind for awhile...since we met."

"Not now, Mitsuki, can't you see I'm panicking?!" Mikey replied. "What am I gonna tell my parents?!"

"MIKEY!!" Mitsuki yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I've been waiting for NINE YEARS to tell you this, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna wait any longer, now you are gonna SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN!!! COMPRENDÉ?!"

"Gosh, Mitsuki, I've never seen this side of you." Mikey said with slightly widened eyes.

"Well, you can only push somebody so far before they start pushing back," Mitsuki replied. "Mikey Simon, ever since I first met you, I've been in love with you--your good-natured attitude, your kind personality...and yet you preferred to gush over someone as awful and shallow as Lily. I fell in love with who you are in real life, while you just fell for how Lily was on TV."

"Really...?" Mikey asked, a little densely. "I had no idea."

"Seriously? I was dropping SO many hints!!" Mitsuki replied. "....better late than never, I suppose."

"Mitsuki, I didn't know." Mikey said.

"I know." Mitsuki muttered in slight annoyance as she remembered the times Mikey was blind to her feelings around him while he was in love with Lily.

"Seriously? How dense can you BE?" Akane commented. "You make Ranma seem intelligent by comparison!"

"Hey!" Mikey glared in offense.

"She's not wrong," Mitsuki replied. "I was NOT subtle with my hints."

"Well, ya could've fooled me." Mikey just shrugged.

Mitsuki just sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Better late than never, I guess."

"I guess, but how do we get out of here?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe we could find a way off the boat..." Akane replied. "But then we'd have the problem of being stuck so far up in the air...."

"She's right..." Mitsuki frowned. "Oh, man, this really is a problem."

"Now, now, I'm sure we can think of something, I'm pretty smart." Mikey smiled.

"Of course you are," Akane deadpanned. "Face it, we're toast."

"Don't be so negative, we can get out of here, I know we can!" Mikey smiled.

"How?!" Mitsuki and Akane asked him.

"I...will get back to you on that!" Mikey replied. Just then, Ebiren barged into the room. "Follow me; we'll be arriving at our destination shortly!" he replied.

The girls blinked to him slightly.

"Come along now, don't waste any time," Ebiten told them, allowing them to come out for this time. "Move it! And that goes for you too, carrot-top!" he told Mikey.

"Uh, right!" Mikey replied as he joined the girls.

Ebiten nodded firmly as they left the room to go and see Kyran again.

Kyran smiled when he saw his guests. "Glad to see you're wide awake. We've arrived at my mountain fortress."

"Um... Interesting..." Mitsuki replied. "I believe my father's told me so much about this."

"Really now?" Kyren asked, before turning to his cronies. "Take care of the interlopers who will try to enter the fortress. I have to prepare my wedding invitations..."

"Yes, sir." The others obeyed him.

Meanwhile, the group had arrived at the mountain range when they found an envelope with a message inside.

Ranma took a look at it, but he couldn't read the words. "Hey Lychee, couldja read this?" he asked, handing it to her.

"Hmm..." Lychee replied before going to take a look. "It say 'Today at sundown, on top of Lore Castle, Akane marry Kyran of Seven Lucky God's Martial Artist. People who want to watch please go through Power Gates where lucky Martial Artist awaits'."

"Well then...looks like we know where to go!" Lionel commented.

"No doubt about it, this is a challenge!" Ranma glared before ripping the paper in half. "Why, I'll show him! You want a fight, you got it!" he then began to run off that way.

"Ranma, wait!" Lychee told him before going after him on her elephant.

"Hey, the guy has the right idea!" Lionel remarked. "Besides, I still owe Kyran a beating for taking Cherry earlier."

Lily soon limped as she came to join the others.

"Come on! Let's go!" Guano cried out as he ran after the others.

"Right!" Patch, Mo, and Atticus nodded, and the race was on!

"Wait! You forgot me!" Lily cried out.

"Is that a bad thing?!" Mo called back.

"Nah, not really," Lionel replied. "KEEP MOVING!!"

Lily groaned and chased after them, though limping with a few 'ows' along the way.

"That's right, everyone! To save your friends, you must battle the 7 Lucky Gods Martial Artists!" Happosai called out to them. "Including...that beautiful girl...." he realized before racing off behind them. "THAT MEANS I CAN SEE THE PRETTY LADY AGAIN!!!" he cheered.

Drell just face-palmed with a groan.

"Hey, I can't help myself; I love the ladies, y'know?" Happosai shrugged, before glancing at a photo of Hilda from 'Sabrina, The Animated Series'. "That lady of yours is a real one-in-a-million too, y'know? Wonder if she's got a sister..."

"She does, but I doubt she's interested!" Drell's eyes widened as he took a hold of the picture of Hilda, bashfully.

Happosai shrugged. "Ah, well. Worth a shot. PRETTY LADY, HERE I COME!!!" he shouted, speeding up.

As the team approached the castle, Bishamonten peered through his spyglass. "So...the little ones have come, and with Bishamonten guarding the first gate, it won't be easy!" he sneered, pointing his spear.

"Why couldn't the first guy be a weakling...?" Ranma sighed.

"Because fate is cruel?" Guano gulped nervously.

Just then, Happosai charged through, holding a makeshift explosive. "OUTTA MY WAY, OUTTA MY WAY!" he shouted. "I HAVE TO MEET THE PRETTY LADY WITH THE LOOT!!!" Suddenly, he tripped over a rock, then skidded on his face in front of Bishamonten.

The makeshift bomb he had went off, burying them both in rubble.

"Okay, that's one down. Let's GO!" Ranma told the others, and they continued on until they reached the next gate, which creaked as its doors swung open.

"My feet hurt, one of you has to carry me." Lily demanded.

Gonard soon grabbed a hold of Lily and threw her over his shoulder.

"OW! NOT LIKE THAT, YOU SPAZ!" Lily glared.

"Ah, shaddap!" Lionel retorted as they entered the gates.

Once they entered, they saw two twin guards playing a game of shogi.

"Hey, are you two the guards here?!" Ranma asked.

"Oh, look, it seems we have company, Dioksai." One of the guards said.

"Mm... Seems we do, Dykoksai." The other guard replied.

"Well, don't let us interrupt your game of 'Go'," Ranma replied. "We'll let ourselves out."

"Uh, yeah," Lionel added. "You two enjoy yourselves."

"Why, I never! How rude!" Dykoksai smirked.

"They certainly are," Dioksai replied. "Guess we'll have to teach our friends some manners."

"No thanks, my mom already told me everything I need to know." Gonard replied.

"Gonard, it means they intend to hurt us." Lionel replied, irritated.

"Oh... I knew that." Gonard replied.

"Sure you did..." Cherry scoffed.

"First move: forward-3, black!" yelled Dykoksai, placing one of his pieces down. 

Suddenly, a gigantic black stone plummeted out of the sky and nearly squashed our heroes flat. Lucky for them, they managed to jump out of the way in time.

"What the--? It's a giant Go stone!" Ranma gasped.

"Quite perceptive," Dioksai commented. "The castle itself is a giant Go playing board, and we love to play!"

"And I get the feeling that their win is OUR loss." Atticus noted.

"You're my player, but it's my move, but where should I move to next, I wonder?" Dykoksai commented.

"Here! Second level, 4-19, white!" he shouted, putting down another. And once more, a giant white stone almost crushed the team.

A blonde boy with different colored eyes, one blue and one violet soon appeared on Drell's back.

"Ambrose, what are you doing out of your timeline?!" Drell glared to his future son.

"I wanted to see the fight!" Ambrose smirked.

"Wait, what?!" Lionel asked.

"Oh, so Cherry and Lionel's kids can alter the fabric of time and I can't?" Ambrose snorted.

"Well, I don't even know who you ARE!" Lionel replied.

"You will someday~..." Ambrose replied.

Drell sighed. "Allow me to explain..." he then said. "This is mine and Hilda's son: Ambrose Spellman."

"Oh, I get it: kid from the future!" Lionel realized, nodding at that.

"We'll talk about this later." Drell told Ambrose.

"Right...let's focus on NOT getting squashed flat!" Lionel replied.

The twins began calling out places wildly, and slamming down pieces on the board...until Ranma got an idea!

"You two talk about no place to go, but your plan has one fatal flaw: you can't put a stone where there already IS one!" he smirked. "So I figured....I should travel on top of the pieces!"

The twins gasped. "He's right....WHAT AN OVERSIGHT!!!" they cried out in shock.

"Which means...this fight is OURS!!" Atticus smirked as Ranma chopped the game board in half.

Suddenly, the field split in half, dispelling the illusion and leaving the twins out cold in a pile of rubble.

"Sorry, boys," Lionel remarked, tossing a black Go stone to them. "Game's over."

"Okay, no time to stand around, we still got friends to save!" Mo commented. "So let's step on it!"

"Goodbye, Ambrose." Drell sent his son away.

"Nooo!" Ambrose cried out as he vanished in thin air.

"Oh, man, did you guys break the game?" Drell asked.

"Why? Is that bad?" Cherry replied.

"Yes." Drell said.

"He did it!" Cherry pointed to Atticus in blame.

"No, that's good news!" Lionel replied. "It means that we can continue on now!"

"Hm... He has a good point," Drell admitted. "Extra Credit for you, Atticus!"

Atticus grinned at this. Cherry muttered slightly under her breath. The twins were soon knocked out and they continued to walk off to save Akane.

"Heh, that's two down." Ranma smirked.

"And two more to go!" Lionel replied, walking triumphantly along the path. "We're on a roll!"

They soon came up to a temple up next.

"Huh? What?" Ranma asked as he looked around with them. "No guard at this gate."

"I wouldn't get too excited." Atticus suggested as he had a feeling.

"Little late for that, pal!" Lionel replied as he strode confidently behind Jasmine and Lychee.

Ranma went on ahead only to be face-to-face with someone else. "He's huge!" he then gasped.

"He many times bigger than Jasmine!" Lychee added.

Jasmine immediately stepped forward, and the large guy started inspecting her trunk. Jasmine didn't seem to mind.

"Look like they friends now." Lychee noted.

"Hmm... This is interesting." Cherry commented.

"Well, we can discuss that later!" Lionel replied.

"Jasmine, you stay and make nice-nice!" Lychee told her elephant as they continued on.

Jasmine and the large man soon bonded as the others ran off together.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Kyran was staring out the window until someone came to join him and it was Akane, Mikey, and Mitsuki. Akane and Mitsuki were dressed in ceremonial Chinese clothing.

"How lovely you both are!" Kyran smiled.

Mitsuki blushed visibly at this, but Akane just glared in silence.

Meanwhile, the others were still on their way.

"I hear music, you guys." Patch said.

"You're not the only one, dude," Lionel replied. "Take a look up there!" he pointed at the top of the gate.

"I got business with the guy that's ahead of you," Ranma glared upwards. "If you don't wanna get hurt, get out and let us through!"

"Such bold words, but you're no match for me." The female smirked with her back on them.

"Actions speak louder than words, lady," Lionel retorted. "So we'll just see who outmatches who!"

"Yeah, why don't you just come down off of that--" Ranma added until the woman soon jumped down in front of them.

"Who are you?" Patch growled.

"I am Monlon: Guardian of the Fourth Castle Gate," The woman replied. "I'm afraid I'm unable to let you pass through here."

"Looks like I might need to channel Luna," Cherry said before looking to Lionel and Atticus. "The Mortal Kombat character, not the Alicorn Princess of the Night."

"Good thinking!" Lionel replied, before spinning around and changing into a gi like Goku's. "Don't leave ME outta the fun!"

"Nor I!" Atticus said as he changed himself.

Cherry soon nodded and changed into an outfit almost like Luna's since she was a big fan of Mortal Kombat.

"I see you all like to do this the hard way." Monlon smirked.

"Lady, when I go hard, I like to take my time," Lionel smirked. "Cherry can verify that." he added.

"Have it your way..." Monlon replied as she got ready. "Monlon Ultimate Technique: THE PHANTOM RESTRICTION ATTACK!"

Suddenly, strings shot out from Monlon's lute (that guitar-looking instrument she plays) and wrapped around our heroes' bodies, restraining them from moving.

"Dammit...we're stuck!!" Lionel grunted.

"This is not cool!" Cherry gritted through her teeth.

"The more you struggle, the tighter the wire becomes." Monlon smirked to them.

"I think that's what Aunt Selina says whenever Bruce comes over." Cherry muttered to herself.

Lionel chuckled. "Why do I get this odd feeling that we might be like that in the future?" he pondered. "At least, if we survive this...."

"I guess we'll have to wait, and see," Cherry replied. "Of course we'll get out."

The strings soon seemed to get tighter and tighter which made Cherry yelp as it cut through her skin and she seemed to have black blood instead of a normal person's crimson. 

"Give up and go home like a good bunch of boys and girls," Monlon smirked. "If you do, Monlon won't have to kill you."

"Whoa... I've heard of blue-bloods, but black-bloods? Now you've lost me." Lionel commented.

"I don't give up that easily..." Ranma grunted. "You're gonna hafta KILL me first!"

"I'd just like to say he doesn't speak for all of us!" Patch added.

"I see... Then I have no choice, do I?" Monlon smirked. "DIE!!!" She plucked the string, sending a huge vibration down its length, approaching Ranma's neck, until....

Out of nowhere, Ranma and the others were suddenly sent falling backwards, and the wires were cut. The group sat up and inspected their bodies, before looking up.

In front of them was now a certain purple-haired girl, who turned back to face them. "Ranma! You alright?" she asked.

Ranma blinked in shock. "Shampoo...?" he asked, in disbelief.

"My patience is wearing thin!" Monlon growled which made Shampoo glare at her.

"Monlon... I defeat you!" Shampoo declared. "Ranma... Take girl, goth, and other friends and get moving." she ordered.

Ranma nodded, and he and Lionel picked up the others and headed out.

"STOP!" Monlon demanded, but the gang had left before she could protest further.

"I'm just glad that Shampoo girl didn't call me an emo." Cherry muttered.

"Hey, it just means she's well-informed!" Lionel replied.

"Monlon, Shampoo your only opponent now!" Shampoo glared to the woman as she glowed. 

"Very well... COME!" Monlon challenged.

The two women lunged at each other, causing a tumultuous explosion. The others glanced back at it, but they knew that they had to continue on their quest.

"Shampoo!" Ranma gasped.

"Ranma, let's go!" Lychee told him.

They soon continued off with each other.

"Um, so, how are Selina and Bruce?" Atticus asked.

"Let's just say I'm pretty sure my godfather is going to become my uncle very soon." Cherry replied.

"Wow... having dinner at your place is gonna be awkward...still, congratulations." Lionel replied.

Just then, a vortex opened up and an envelope landed on Ranma's back. The vortex quickly closed shortly afterwards.

"Oh, look! An envelope! Aren't these fan fic writers wonderful?!" Cherry piped up randomly to get a cheap laugh.

"It's from six months in the future," Lionel replied. "And if I know my six-months-later future self, if he was gonna get married, he'd send invites to everyone he met over the course of his adventures. But honestly...I don't understand that comment you just made."

"I dunno, I'm just bored." Cherry shrugged.

"Ooh... A wedding..." Drell smirked playfully as he held his hands together. "How adorable~"

"Quit it." Cherry muttered.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Same. Otherwise you might not get invited..." he smirked.

"Wah!" Drell pouted like a child.

"Complain later, bub. We're here!" Guano pointed out as they arrived at the next gate.

"Eh, calm yourself down before I make you sleep in my armpit." Drell muttered to the purple thingy.

"Yeesh..." Guano replied as they saw Ebiten standing in front of the last gate.

"Well, hello there, short, pale, and wholesome." Drell greeted, crossing his arms.

"So, you've made it all the way to the Fifth Castle Gate?" Ebiten chuckled. "Well, this is where your luck ends! None shall pass The Fearless Ebiten!"

"I don't got time for this!" Ranma glared before charging. "Get outta the way, shrimp, or you're gonna regret it!"

But then Ebiten pulled out his fishing pole and began beating Ranma with it. By the time he was done, Ranma was covered in bloody bruises from head to toe. Mo cupped her mouth to that.

"Ranma!" Lychee cried out.

"Sorry kid, you shoulda quit while you had the chance," Ebiten grinned, raising his pole into the air. "TIME TO DIE...!" he brought it down....

Ranma yelped as he got hit.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Atticus glared as he tried to fight back to defend Ranma with his very own Kai Blast.

The pole snapped in half, knocking Ebiten on his back. 

Ryoga suddenly appeared. "Ranma!! Leave Akane to ME!!" he shouted, racing to the castle.

"Which one is that?" Cherry asked.

"Ryoga, pay attention." Drell told her.

"...I'm just gonna call him Yellow." Cherry replied.

"Eh, it works." Lionel shrugged.

Ebiten tried to attack, but he was trampled by the others. Ebiten soon tried to get up, only for Gonard to walk over him next as he laughed like a child.

"Now on to the final showdown!" Lionel shouted triumphantly.

"Let's go then," Atticus said. "Lionel, if you want, we can train together sometime."

"Sounds like fun!" Lionel replied proudly. "Consider it done!"

"All right," Atticus smiled. "I just thought you'd like some since we're gonna be hanging out for a while now."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lionel asked. "After all, brothers-in-law gotta stick together!"

"I'm so glad you boys are playing nicely." Cherry said in the background.

"Aw, shucks." Lionel blushed.

"All right, the others should be either really easy or really difficult to save now." Cherry said.

"No trouble for us anyway," Atticus replied. "We've always been strong in trouble like this."

"What he said!" Lionel agreed. "So let's take Kyran on with burning force and white-hot blazing fury!"

"I'm so angry." Cherry said even if her face didn't show it as she rarely showed emotions.

"Love that rage! Now channel it into kicking some serious butt!!" Lionel encouraged.

"All right..." Cherry replied before her eyes flashed blood red. "No one said I had to be nice about saving the world of course!"

"Hey, when it comes to saving the world, you do what's needed!" Lionel replied. "So let's rock....AND RIDE!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in Kyran's tower, the halves of the scroll were placed on a table.

"We are to join these two halves of the scroll," Kyran said as he picked up the pieces. "When it is done, we two shall be one for all eternity."

Akane just stared at the scroll halves.

"Here, take this." Kyran said, handing her a scroll piece.

Akane and Mitsuki glanced down at the piece.

"The time for the ceremony is at hand." Kyran said, holding out the piece.

Akane soon looked down and held her piece out to his.

"Why is it that you hesitate?" Kyran asked her. "Come."

"You know they're coming, right?" Mitsuki replied calmly. "They're going to come and defeat you."

Akane almost looked like she had given up on Ranma.

"They can try, only to fail." Kyran said to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki scoffed. "We'll see about that." she retorted.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Mikey added with his own cocky smirk.

Suddenly, the door burst down and Ryoga entered, followed by Ranma and the others.

"Akane!" Ryoga called out.

"Ryoga!" Akane replied.

The others soon rushed out.

"Hang on, Mitsuki, we're right here!" Gonard proclaimed. "You're like a sister to me!"

"Oh, so you aren't siblings?" Patch asked before shrugging. "Huh, all this time I thought you were."

"Easy mistake to make." Lionel replied. 

"Time to settle the score, just you and ME!" Ranma snapped.

Kyran chuckled as he stepped forward. "But you cannot defeat Kyran."

"We won't know 'til we try, will we?" Ranma glared. "Let's go!"

"Get him, Ranma!" Guano coached.

"Oh, YEAH!" Lionel cheered. "Sock 'im REAL good!"

Ranma soon powered up and got ready to fight Kyran for taking Akane away from him. Kyran smirked calmly as he took out a pair of chopsticks like they somehow protected him from Ranma's punches.

'C'mon, Ranma...you got this!' Lionel thought.

"Your feeble punches cannot touch The Almighty Kyran." Kyran smirked and he soon fought back with his chopsticks.

"Big deal! You wouldn't be so tough without yer chopsticks!" Guano retorted.

"Big words for a little fluffball." Kyran smirked to Guano.

"Really now? I bet you're not using your fists cuz you're scared you'll spill your precious rice and pickles." Lionel added.

"Is that a challenge?" Kyran smirked.

"It's a promise, bub!" Lionel replied.

"Let's just see about then, shall we?" Kyran suggested.

"Let's." Lionel replied as he stood next to Ranma, ready to fight.

"Does he got some kind of invisible shield or something?" Ranma asked Lionel.

"That would explain it," Lionel replied. "No mortal being can block a punch with only chopsticks!"

"Stop it!" Akane begged Kyran. "Please stop it, Kyran! If this goes on, Ranma will--"

"Akane, a girl's not supposed to butt in on a battle between men!" Ranma said as he soon stood up after a while.

"Besides, the way you're going on, I'd think you don't have any faith in us!" Lionel added.

"But guys, you're losing!" Akane glared. "I'm just worried about you!"

"You idiot! You don't know anything, do you?" Ranma glared back. "If I quit now, how will I get you back?"

"Besides... We just hafta find the hole in his defenses...and then we'll be sitting pretty!" Lionel replied.

"That's smart... Why didn't I think of that?" Mikey muttered.

"Because you're an idiot." Lily glowered.

"Lily....shut the hell up," Mitsuki snapped. "Mikey might be an idiot, but he's MY idiot, and I love him anyway."

"Mitsuki!" Lily gasped as her best friend cursed like that. "That isn't like you!"

"Oh, like you haven't said worse about just about anybody who isn't you?" Mitsuki glared at the blonde.

"Now that I think about it, Lily, Mitsuki has a point," Gonard replied nervously. "When we weren't taping the show, you were and still are kind of a bitch. Oh, I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have said that!"

"WHAT?!" Lily snapped at him. 

"Uh... They got a point, Lily..." Guano smiled nervously. "You were kind of worse than Ozu. At least he had moments where he cared about us even though he always yelled at us and threatened to fire us."

Lionel nodded. "The big guy and little purple make good points; when you weren't taping the show, you acted very unlikable."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!" Lily told them.

"Well, you've had it coming for a long, LONG time," Mikey realized. "Mitsuki was right.... I fell for the TV version of you, and was blind to your true colors."

"Wait... What?" Lily asked as that seemed to hit her hard worse than the others since Mikey was always blinded from his crush on her to see her true behavior.

"It took awhile, sure, but better late than never," Mikey replied. "I might be kinda clueless, but I have feelings, too. But you didn't care--all you saw was someone who allegedly wanted to steal the spotlight from you."

Lily just glanced at him, sharply raising her eyebrows.

"I'm done with you, Lily!" Mikey glared back. "Forever!"

"Finally..." Lionel replied. "Good riddance."

Lily looked a bit shocked that Mikey was fed up with her just like that. 

"Mitsuki, I'm so sorry, I guess I was just blinded by my crush on Lily." Mikey frowned to the blue-haired girl.

"It's fine, Mikey," Mitsuki replied. "At least you finally got wise to her."

"That is, if your friends can save her." Kyran smirked to Mikey.

"No problem. I know they can!" Mikey replied firmly.

"I got it!" Ranma realized, getting to his feet with Lionel. "It's no shield...somehow he's stopping my punches with his chopsticks!"

"Then we need something that his chopsticks CAN'T block!" Lionel replied.

"I know!" Gonard said, taking out a giant sub sandwich above his head. "Sandwiches! Everyone loves sandwiches!"

"For the love of--Kakarot, do you ever say something that DOESN'T sound completely ridiculous?!?" Lionel grumbled as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Ranma blinked in realization. "Sweat....of course!"

"Prepare to die, Ranma and friends!" Kyran glared.

"Not today, Hoss!" Lionel smirked as he curled into a ball and leapt into the air. "SUPER-SONIC-SPIN ATTACK!!" he yelled as he fell, smashing a hole in the floor.

"What's he doing?" asked Ryoga.

"Does this mean you surrender?" asked Kyren.

"No dice," Ranma replied. "Now we're gonna break through your iron defense!"

Cherry soon held her stomach as she felt weak now from the earlier blood loss.

Lionel glanced back and ran to her. "You alright, Cherry?" he asked.

"Anyone else hungry...?" Cherry replied weakly.

"Yeah, I could go for lunch..." Lionel replied. "Give it all you got, Ranma; you can do this!"

"Is she going to be alright?" Ranma asked as Cherry looked like she was going to be sick.

"She lost a bit of blood earlier--nothing I can't replace," Lionel replied. "And a little hungry, but she's gonna be fine."

"All right." Ranma replied.

"Don't worry, Ranma, I'll help you out a little." Atticus volunteered, pounding a fist to his own chest in determination to be heroic.

"Alright then..." Lionel nodded at them. "You two have it won!"

"Lionel, take care of Cherry, Ranma, come with me." Atticus said.

Kyren just laughed at them like they were no match for him. "I shall send you both to the Netherworld!"

Lionel nodded. "Right." he picked up Cherry and hoisted her arm over his shoulder.

"We'll see about THAT." Ranma retorted as a geyser of water shot out of the hole.

Cherry let out a small grunt, but wasn't hurt.

"Ranma...?" Akane whispered.

The room began to fill with water.

"Okay, Atticus, don't be scared anymore." Atticus told himself.

"Did it!" Ranma cheered at the water.

"That wouldn't be hot water shooting up...?" Akane asked.

"Darn right!" Lionel replied.

"That's crazy!" Ryoga gasped. "Using what little strength he's got left, he's used it to dig a hot spring?!"

"Incoming!" Drell yelled out as the building began to fill up with water.

"An amusing trick..." Kyren replied. "But is this all you have?"

"You're gonna be... FLUSHED AWAY!" Drell laughed.

The others just sweat-dropped to that and let out forced laughs as that sounded like it was supposed to be a joke.

"Okay, then maybe you'd like to have a demonstration from a young Super Sayian!" Atticus glared as he began to glow and shot energy blasts towards Kyren.

The blasts hit Kyren, knocking him off-balance.

"WHAT?!" Kyren glared from that.

"That's my boy!" Drell cheered like he was Atticus's father now, but he did love him like a son.

"The gods smile on anyone once." Kyren uttered out.

But the water knocked up by the blast seemed to hit him in the chest. Lionel realized what was happening.

"It's the water! Hit the water and make it veer towards his chest!" Lionel yelled.

"Sounds good!" Atticus replied to Lionel, listening to him.

So they struck the water, hitting Kyren repeatedly until he fell over. Suddenly, the geyser grew bigger, filling the entire room and sending everyone into a swirling cyclone of water. Mikey soon took Mitsuki to the others for safety. Eventually, the water subsided and everyone popped up from the large lake Ranma had created.

"Oh, man was THAT rough!" Ranma remarked.

"You saved me, Ranma. Thank you." Akane smiled.

"Oh? Ah, it was nothing." Ranma replied as they saw Kyren carrying Lychee out of the lake.

Drell panicked as he didn't know how to swim.

"Drell, just swim!" Atticus frowned.

"I can't!" Drell replied. "I never learned how!"

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Good grief..."

"Let's just leave him, right, Cherry?" Lily asked.

Cherry looked to her before looking back at Drell like she had to think about it, but she soon surprised everyone by going back for him and saving him.

"Atta girl," Lionel beamed. "Even if we don't like him, we go back for him because you never leave a soldier behind....plus he'd never let us hear the end of it if we left him there."

"Tell me about it." Cherry grumbled about that.

Lionel soon hoisted them both onto his back as he pulled them both from the water.

Kyren, meanwhile had exited carrying Lychee. Lychee looked up to him as they all seemed to be safe now.

As Kyren set her down, she held out half of the scroll. "You have. Is important scroll, right?" Lychee asked.

"Thank you." Kyren said as he took the half before putting the two halves together, making them whole from magic. 

"Are they gonna kiss?" Gonard asked about Kyren and Lychee as they seemed to stare at each other.

"About as likely as you getting together with Ukyo, that girl from the restaurant," Lionel replied. "So...yeah, probably."

"You think I have a chance wit Ukyo?!" Gonard gasped happily.

"As long as you don't drive her crazy, then yeah," Lionel replied.

"All right!" Gonard cheered as he soon grabbed Cherry by her hands and spun around with her in a victory dance while she yelped and looked disoriented.

"Hey, whoa there, bud," Lionel replied, calmly removing Cherry from Gonard's grip. "Save the dance for Ukyo, when we get back."

Cherry babbled as she felt a little sicker.

"All right!" Gonard cheered. "Oh, happy day!"

"So happy for you." Guano muttered slightly.

Lionel held Cherry over his shoulder and patted her back gently.

"So hungry..." Cherry muttered weakly.

"Don't worry...we're gonna get food, I promise...." Lionel soothed. "What would you like?"

"I dunno why, but I'm craving Chinese food." Cherry replied.

"Must be cuz of our location," Lionel shrugged. "Alright, we'll get Chinese, but then it's back to Nerima."

"That sounds good." Cherry replied.

Atticus smiled as he could tell that Lionel was a great match for Cherry as he never saw her act like this around anyone before unless she really needed his help, and he would give it to her.

"Alright then!" Lionel beamed. "Though I wonder where we can find a restaurant."

"Wait a second!" Mikey piped up. "All this trouble was caused by that freaky scroll. So let's see just what was on it!"

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea, Mikey?" Guano asked nervously.

"Hey, we've been through all this crazy stuff recently, so we might as well see what caused all the trouble." Mikey replied.

"Well... All right... I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face like a lot of your crazy schemes." Guano said.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikey replied as he connected the scroll and unrolled it, before handing it to Shampoo. "Yeah...it's written in Chinese, and she's the only one who knows how to speak amd read it fluently." he explained to the others.

"Let's see," Shampoo said as she came to take a look. "It say 'Seven Lucky God Ultimate Technique: How to make delicious Fuguchan Pickle'?"

"Pickles?" Cherry sweat-dropped.

"That's what we risked our lives for....a stupid RECIPE?!?!" Lionel thundered.

The others just smiled innocently.

"DRELL?!" Atticus growled through his teeth.

"Hey, nobody's perfect." Drell shrugged innocently.

"Guys, guys, let's not blame anybody," Lionel soothed. "This was clearly all Happosai's fault."

"When good man and good woman are joined, make this in first step of new life together," Shampoo continued. "First, grown wash vegetable, then dry pickle with salt. Then pour half cup of soy sauce on vegetable."

"Oh, darling Shampoo... Even your voice is beautiful." Happosai said as he hugged the girl's leg. But then he noticed everyone glaring at him from all sides.

"It's an ultimate technique, alright...for making PICKLES!!" Mousse spat.

"What's this about a threat to world peace and making a sacrifice?" Ryoga snapped.

"Hehehe... So what if it is?" Happosai chuckled sheepishly. "Think of this as a training trip!"

"You can all kick him if you want." Drell told his students as even he seemed ticked off.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." Ranma smirked.

"I'll show you....TRAINING!!!!!" Lionel roared as he wound his leg up and kicked Happosai into the air like a soccer ball.

The others soon kicked away the tiny old man which sent him flying.

"THAT....was invigorating..." Lionel let out a sigh of relief.

Cherry let out a small groan as she was still hungry and began to stare at the others like they were food.

"Uh, Lionel, you better help her... Now." Drell suggested.

"Right then..." Lionel replied as he concentrated and conjured a carton of Chinese food and gave it to Cherry.

Cherry accepted it before opening it and eating it with a fork since she was used to that.

"There. Problem solved." Lionel sighed.

"Good job, I wasn't up for making another blood donation if you catch my drift." Drell whispered to him.

"Yeah, sure. I would've given up some of MY blood like always." Lionel replied.

"Better you than me," Drell said. "I think I give away enough whenever I bond with Hilda."

"That's probably a story for another time..." Lionel remarked.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell smirked about spending time with Hilda once this would be over, rubbing his hands together. "So, what did we learn?"

"Um... Meeting Ranma was interesting." Atticus replied.

"Sometimes there are things that aren't worth going to a lot of trouble...." Lionel replied.

"Do we pass?" Mo asked.

"...C-." Drell graded with a small smirk.

Lionel slumped over with a sigh. "At this point? I could really care less..."

"Can we go home now?" Patch asked.

"If that's what you want," Drell told them. "I hope you had fun with the Kappa Mikey crew."

"It was weird..." Cherry said. "At least Mikey and Mitsuki are going to finally go out together."

"And Gonard will probably be dating Ukyo..." Lionel replied. "Plus, Lily got her comeuppance."


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, the group had returned to the Tendo Training Hall in Nerima, and a few months later they got a letter from Lychee and Kyran.

"You got mail." Cherry said, trying to sound like the internet from the 1990's.

"Apparently Lychee and Kyran are happily married now," Akane read. "Plus, they sent their best wishes to us...as well as an entire jar full of pickles..."

Everyone else was happily eating their pickles--especially Gonard and Ukyo, who had become much closer in the time they'd spent together.

"These pickles are very sweet." Ukyo smiled to Gonard.

"Not as sweet as YOU!" Gonard replied with a smile.

Ukyo smiled back and blushed to that. "Oh, Gonard~"

"Not gonna lie, I wouldn't be surprised if they proposed to each other sometime," Lionel replied. "Maybe we could have a double-wedding!"

"Those are really a thing?" Cherry asked. "Huh... Never would've thought it."

"Yeah, they exist," Lionel replied. "Speaking of weddings, I'm very certain everyone here got an invite. Maybe....it could even be a TRIPLE-WEDDING!!"

"Who would be stupid enough to throw a triple wedding?" Lily snorted in the background.

"Shut up, Lily. At least we have people who like us. Nobody likes you for who you are, you arrogant, shallow bitch." Mitsuki snapped before going back to eating.

"Well...this is dull." Guano remarked. "Figure I'll go hang with that Ling-Ling guy and his purple lady friend..."

Lily looked surprised from Mitsuki's tone.

"You guys friends?" Atticus asked the purple creature about Ling-Ling and Ni-Pul.

"Yeah, we hung out sometimes after we finished taping Lilymu." Guano replied.

"That sounds nice," Atticus said. "Um... Have fun then, Guano."

"Will do!" Guano replied. "That Ni-pul's a total babe." ge smirked as he left.

Atticus had a small chuckle to that as he began to play tug-of-war with Patch.

Meanwhile, Genma (in panda form) and Soun were playing Go while sitting on the patio.

"You know, Saotome, I just realized something: couldn't we have stopped at the Cursed Springs while we were in China?" asked Soun.

At this, Genma's jaw dropped. Ranma, Mousse, Ryoga and Shampoo all cried out, "OH, NO!!!"

"Relax, guys; I can undo the effects of Jusenkyo myself, real easy." Lionel replied calmly.

"You can do this?" Shampoo asked.

Lionel nodded in response. "Since the creator of the series never did, I figured I ought to."

"Well... Okay," Shampoo said. "I guess I can trust you."

"It grows overtime," Cherry told her. "Trust me."

Lionel cracked his knuckles, wiggled his fingers, and shot a beam that engulfed the cursed ones. Cherry then stepped by Lionel as she continued to eat her chicken and rice, gaining some health back.

Soon, the beam ceased. "Alright, go ahead and see if it worked." Lionel explained.

The others looked to him and soon began to try out their abilities which were improved after the adventure they all experienced. Lionel sighed, conjuring up a bucket full of cold water, and dumped it on Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse....and surprisingly, it had no effect, other than getting them wet.

"See? It worked!" Lionel replied. "The Jusenkyo curse is lifted!"

"THEY'RE ALL WET!" Lily snapped.

Cherry then sprayed her with a hose, sending her flying. "Sorry, I didn't see you there..." she said plainly before doing it again. "Or there."

"HA! I get that reference," Lionel replied. "But they are no longer cursed!" he then snapped his fingers and instantly dried them all off.

Lily shivered as she was still cold and wet.

"Um, thanks, buddy." Ranma said to Lionel.

"Hey, no problem!" Lionel replied with a shrug. "And since this story's almost wrapped up, figure we oughta round it out with a performance of the full Kappa Mikey theme song!"

"Another ear worm?" Cherry asked. 

"Why not?" Atticus smiled. 

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt," Cherry said. "It is a pretty good song. I love theme songs that tell you what the show's about in the sequence."

"Alright, show time!" Lionel started. "All buzz, up and down, Mikey's come to town! From the USA, lost in Japan (Whuh-oh)!"

"Star of LilyMu, Everything is all new, Showtime is today, Here in Japan~" Atticus sang next.

"Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!)" Gonard joined in. "Out in the streets, Don't you see the man is Kappa Mikey?~"

Then Guano, Ling-Ling and Ni-Pul joined in also. "Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Out in the streets, Don't you see the man is Kappa Mikey?"

"Where'd they come from?" Atticus asked.

"Don't ruin the song, Fudo!" Drell warned.

"Yaugh!" Atticus yelped.

There was then a brief guitar solo.

"Has beens up and down, Mikey's come to town, Sideshow mess all over Japan~" Mo took her turn. "Evil LilyMu, Looking for something new, Showtime is today, Here in Japan~"

Then Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Ryoga joined in. "Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Out in the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? And I say, Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Rockin' the streets! I said, Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey?~"

There was then another musical break before Patch was seen and he seemed to be with his siblings, Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig, along with their chicken friend who was named Spot.

"He come to LilyMu, LilyMu, to LilyMu~" Patch sang while they beatboxed like they were in a rap music video. "He come to LilyMu, LilyMu, to LilyMu~"

"Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Streets! (Streets!)" The other puppies and chicken sang.

"Don't you see the man is Kappa Mikey?~" Patch sang with them.

"And I say, Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Rocks! (Rocks!) Streets! (Streets!) Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey?" added Lionel.

Cherry didn't seem to be singing as everyone else did.

Lionel leaned over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm not much of a singer." Cherry said.

"Aw, relax, C! If you're feeling under-confident, we can just sing it together!" Lionel suggested.

"Eh... I dunno..." Cherry looked bashful.

"C'mon, it's the last stretch, and besides, you sang quite nicely when I got de-volved into a giant prehistoric bat creature." Lionel responded.

"Hm... You sure?" Cherry asked. 

Lionel nodded. "Trust me."

"I guess I could try..." Cherry replied.

"That's the spirit!" Lionel replied as the song continued from where he paused.

Cherry got into the beat as everyone else sang along until she would participate in the big finish.

"Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Out in the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey?" Lionel sang.

"Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Rockin' the streets! Don't you see the man is Kappa Mikey?~" The others sang altogether, except for Cherry. "(Hey!) (Look!) (Out!) (Streets!)~"

"Don't you see the man is Kappa Mikeeeeeey?~" Cherry soon joined in to end the song.

"Way to GO!" Lionel applauded, and everyone else joined in.

Then Guano, Ling-Ling and Ni-Pul popped up in front.

"Hey, next time we'll be the main protagonists of the story!" Guano proclaimed.

"And what story would that be?" Cherry asked them.

"Hmm... I dunno. Maybe that animated movie 'Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'?" Guano suggested. "That okay with you two?"

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other before getting in a huddle together like they were discussing this. Lionel joined the huddle shortly after.

"Well...?" Guano asked. "Any better ideas, or are we going with my idea?"

"Whatya think?" Cherry asked.

"Suicide Squad, huh?" Atticus replied. "I dunno..."

"The live-action movie sucked, but the animated ones were good," Lionel replied. "So unless we have any other ideas, then we're going with this idea."

"Hm... I guess it would be all right for this time..." Atticus said.

"I don't know much about the live-action movie, but I'll take your word for it," Cherry said. "Is that the same alternate universe when Atticus and I did Justice League War and Throne of Atlantis?" she then asked just to make sure.

Lionel nodded. "As well as JL vs. TT, and Judas Contract."

"Well... I suppose," Cherry said. "Never thought I'd do a crossover with Drawn Together though."

"What about those other stories with that Mike Mazinsky kid?" Asked Lionel.

"That's different." Cherry replied.

"I always thought those just took place in a different part of our main continuity. All those cities with characters from CN, Nick, & Disney were probably all next to one another in another part of the planet." Lionel replied.

"They... They kind of are," Cherry said. "That's pretty much another universe different from what I do with Atticus."

"Ohhhh!" Lionel replied in realization. "That makes sense."

"I know, I have a lot of work in my profile." Cherry said.

"And I admire her for that," Atticus smiled. "She wants to be a famous author someday."

"And I know she's gonna make it!" Lionel replied.

"So, are we set for doing this?" Cherry asked.

"We might as well see how it turns out, Sis." Atticus suggested.

"Alright, it's settled," Lionel replied. "Though I figure our next stars can close this one out."

"Well, the next story is gonna be plenty interesting," Ranma commented.

"No disagreement there, kiddo." Guano agreed.

"It was really nice meeting you, Ranma," Atticus said. "I just love our anime crossovers."

"Especially if they're Dragon Ball Z." Cherry teased him.

"But this was also cool!" Lionel added.

"Hey, same here. Maybe Shampoo and I will tag along on the next adventure." Ranma replied.

"Maybe," Cherry said. "Stranger things have happened. I mean, look at my dashboard on Archive of our Own." 

"How long do you plan to do this?" Ranma asked.

"As long as I'm able to," Cherry shrugged. "I don't do this for fame and glory. Writing stories is just something I love doing that happens to get a lot of attention, I just wanna share my talents with the world. I don't care if it makes me famous or not."

"Same here! We just do it for fun!" Lionel agreed.

"Gotta love that dedication." Ranma commented.

"Thank you." Cherry replied. 

"Are you coming along too?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Meh, I dunno," Drell replied. "Depends on if you need me or not. I might just spend some time with Hilda. I'm sure Sabrina's gonna do something with that Hogarth kid anyway."

"You mean the kid from Iron Giant?" Lionel asked.

"He means Harvey, he always gets his name wrong." Cherry told Lionel about Sabrina's boyfriend.

"Ohhhh...." Lionel replied.

"Ah, whatever," Drell replied. "I know what I meant."

Cherry and Atticus rolled their eyes to him.

"Looks like we're going to Vegas," Guano smirked to his two new companions.

"Cherry, you wanna see a magic show in Vegas?" Atticus smirked.

"No, I hate magic, magic sucks." Cherry replied as she seemed to be hiding a secret that he knew about.

"Then how come you were so giddy about that issue of Spider-Man/Deadpool where they meet Penn & Teller?" asked Lionel. "Plus.... I'm magic, remember?"

"I was not giddy." Cherry blushed.

"Sure, whatever you say." Lionel replied.

"Cherry really likes the smaller guy." Atticus told Lionel.

"I do not!" Cherry yelled out, flailing her arms while Atticus chuckled.

"Hey, nobody's doubted you!" Lionel replied defensively. "Besides, the story's almost over."

"So I guess we'll see you in the next one!" Guano replied as he, Ling-Ling and Ni-Pul came in front.

"Yah!" Ling-Ling and Ni-Pul then jumped for victory as this story came to an end.

The End


End file.
